las aprendices de bruja
by angela marie fenton
Summary: 3 amigas descubren la esistensia de una bruja y ahora ellas eberan convertirse en una
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Aquí esta mi tercer fic , aunque no este terminada…) de El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera, Espero que les guste y que no se aburran. xD ys parecido en doremi

(Disclaimer: "El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera" no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

_Un día como cualquier otro en la Ciudad Milagro, un lugar inmundo de crimen e infamia…_

_En la secundaria Leone todos esperaban las vacasiones de primavera donde solo los chicos fueron de excursión a Acapulco las chicas pues por ovias razones que no e de mensionar no fueron _

Frida estaba en la biblioteca con su nueva amiga Nicole planeando como serian sus vacasiones o mejor dijo don de trabajar pues por ordenes de la escuela

Frida : Nicole oye y tu que haras

Nicole : no se bueno mejor enramos al salón ates que fister llege

Frida si por que se pone come perro oye sabias que chakal y ella son novios

Al entar al solon la maestra les presento un nueva chica proveniente de Inglaterra como no sabia hablar español todos se burla ron su nombre es bayoled pasaron los días y sigia encontrar a una amiga asta que Frida y nocole se ofrecieron y vitando la a escuchar la 5 nuevas canciones de Frida

Yo no sé

como sucedio

Yo no ví

como aparecio

Como un sol todo iluminaba

y sentir que el mundo cambiaba

Las chicas en el recreo

comentanban que el es tan sincero

muy celosas deberan estar

por que nunca dejan de mirar

Yo lo ví, yo lo ví primero

este amor es verdadero

Yo lo ví, yo lo ví primero

si supira que lo quiero

Me acerque

él se sorprendio

como un flash todo sucedio

le ofrecí pastillas de menta

me miró y no se dio cuenta

Sé que esto es una locura

pero de algo si que estoy seguro

que lo tengo que conquistar

que muy pronto se va a enamorar

Yo lo ví, yo lo ví primero

este amor es verdadero

Yo lo ví, yo lo ví primero

si supira que lo quiero

Que lindo que eres

estoy hechizada

me pierdo en el brillo

en tu mirada.

Que lindo que eres

las chicas comentan y no te das cuenta

Yo lo ví, yo lo ví primero

este amor es verdadero

Yo lo ví, yo lo ví primero

si supiera que lo quiero

Yo lo ví

yo lo ví primero

Yo lo ví

yo lo ví primero

Yo lo ví

yo lo ví primero

Oh oh oh, Ohaa!

Cunado no hacias otra cosa que llorar

yo tampoco me sentia bien

mire al cielo y senti, dolor en mi, corazón

estando ileso es muy facil recibir

los golpes que cualquiero te da

se siente como tocar agua helada, la misma sencación

Muy cerca de ti estoy yo

y no puedo hacer nada por ti

solo te puedo dar toda la felicidad

que hay en mi para que la lleves junto a ti

ten fe en que pronto podras ver como tus sueños

se volveran realidad...

puedes llorar porque tu sabes que

puedes cambiar tristeza por algo mejor, en tu corazon

si quieres proteger a alguien tu sabras

no es una cosa facil de hacer

la lluvia cae sobre ti, no la puedo detener

teniendo un poco de coraje tal vez

yo no quiero nunca renunciar

algun dia me acostumbrare a la fuerza

que hay en mi interior, una pequeña mariposa

puede cruzar un oceano

seguro algun dia es todo lo que yo

puedo decir, se angustia mi corazón

puedes confiary en que un arcoiris bajara

y tocara tus manos al fin

puedes creer en que tu tiempo pronto llegara

en medio de una nueva briza y te alegrara...

oh, sí definitivamente un sueño llegara

y abrira tu corazón

tus lagrimas sabían eso sin duda alguna

ellas vienen para hablarte del futuro...

ten fe en que pronto podras ver como tus sueños

se volveran realidad...

puedes llorar porque tu sabes que

puedes cambiar tristeza por algo mejor, en tu corazon...

Llevame mi amor hasta la luna o hastas el sol

como amar te mas

talvez en marte o en pluton

concervame junto a ti

descubreme mil mundos sin fin

llename de estrellas el confin del corazon

dejame tus huellas en el ultimo rincon

volando alli solo tu...

flotando al fin te amare...

llevame a la luna en un vuelo celestial

y por las estrellas al espacio cideral

entiendeme ,fijate

te pido amor que me beses

pone tu cantar la melodia del amor

dejame soñar con esta luna de esplendor

comprende bien mi aptitud

mi gran pasion eres tu ...

pone tu cantar la melodia del amor

dejame soñar con esta luna de esplendor

comprende bien mi aptitud

mi gran pasion eres tu ...

Me vasta solo con pensar el tí

Para fortalecer mi corazón

Desde que solo a tí mis ojos ven

Mi rumbo no he de perder.

Pues espero el sueño de aquel día lejano ya

Y aun hoy brillando está

Todo la preocupación

Que ocupa tu mente se esfumará

Y si al final todo esto cambiara triste estaré.

Y siempre tus ojos brillando están como dejó

Realidad mi amigo especial

Estando cerca de tí te encontré podríamos desde mi calidez

Quiero surcar esta distancia como el viento hasta tí.

Si el amor verdadero es, nada ya se interpondrá

Seguro a todo vencerás

Velada estelar son mis lagrimas que debo contener

Con un largo y hondo respirar.

Es esta soledad al estar distantes veo en mi

Lo que duele más que la distancia el no estar junto a tí

Mi amigo especial

Me vasta solo con pensar en tí

Para fortalecer mi corazón

Desde que solo a tí mis ojos ven mi rumbo no he de perder.

Muy dentro siento temblar mi corazon

la luz y la sombra estoy abrazando ahora

persiguiendo el sueño que no puedo abandonar

y asi con orgullo el amor renacera...

El color del ocaso esta...

tan hermoso y tan triste...

dentro de mi estrecho corazon hay un mar de tanto brotar lagrimas...

Ahora la brillante luz no volvera aqui...

mañana como viento corriendo libre yo quiero ir...

Muy dentro siento temblar mi corazon

la luz y la sombra estoy abrazando ahora

persiguiendo el sueño que no puedo abandonar

y un dia mi busqueda al fin...

me llevara a un esplendoroso futuro...

Cada día de discutir

evitamos el hablarnos mas

seria agradableno continuar

hiriendonos en nuestro caminar

Ahora mi deseo hacia el cielo irá

y al cesar la lluvia

tras un arcoiris de colores

Muy dentro siento temblar mi corazón

al mirar como el amor se va corrompiendo

mis sentimientos y anhelos nunca olvidare

y quiero entregarlos siempre

creyendo en el impredecible futuro

A mi tu me has enseñado ya

esa fugacidad y esa fuerza interior

Muy dentro siento temblar mi corazón

la tristeza no quiero que siga junto a mi

por que a mi corazón debil ya nunca perder

y el amor quiero proteger

muy dentro siento temblar mi corazon

la luz y la somra estoy abrazando ahora

persiguiendo el sueño que no puedo abandonar

y asi con orgullo el amor renacera en el

radiante futuro a venir

fin


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Aquí esta mi 2 pqrte de mi fic , aunque no este terminada…) de El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera, Espero que les guste y que no se aburran. xD ys parecido en doremi

(Disclaimer: "El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera" no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

**A grdesco su apollo en mis toria y ayudada aFer171198 **

Nos convertimos en brujitas

En un dia normal en cuidad milagro Nicole Frida y bayoled discutían sobre quien vio la mejor película del mes asta que vieron una extraña casa

Nicole : no les digo que la montaña embrujada es la mejor

Bayoled : no la mejor es crepúsculo

Frida : no la mejor es la era de hielo 3

Nicole : olviden lo miren una casa abadonada

Bayoled : y como sabes ques abadonada

Nicole : solo lo se

Frida : oigan mejor va mos a investigar de acuerdo

Entoses las tres entra eron ala casa ai había cosas ja ponesas y en una slla había una señora llamado perla que les dijo que se pusieran un anillo

Perla : pequeñas pongase este anillo si

Ense momento las anillas brillaron y les dio un traje a cada una como el de sakura cundo atra poa la carta de la consion el de nicol ere color lila el de bayoled amarillo y el de Frida rojo después aparecieron un hadas

Perla : ellas son sus hadas nicol la tuya se llama mimi bayoled tu hada se llama sofí y el tu hda frda se llama lola miren pimero les esplicare algo hace 10000 años había una profecía donde 3 chicas se convertirean en brujitas al principip pen se que no era real pero ahora se que es real ustedes son esas chicas pero tienen que tener cuidado nadien debe saber su secreto

Las chicas asistieron e se fueron

fin


	3. Chapter 3

_Un día como cualquier otro en la Ciudad Milagro, un lugar inmundo de crimen e infamia…_

_En la secundaria Leone todas las chicas disfrutaban sus vacaciones a u que eran el la escuela pero como vendría u profe nuevo pus la ma yoria se emoconama_

_Llego un profesor alto rudio con una coleta y lentes y muy guapo a todas les gustaba eseto a Frida Por obiasrezones creía que era malo El sellamaba logan evil malini _

_Chakal : el es logan su nuevo profesor de matamaticas_

_Todas : aaaaa están guapo_

_Frida : no lo es verdad chicas_

_Nicol y bayoled : no ew guapo es super guapo_

_Toda entraron a sus salones pero no dejaban de ver al profe nuevo_

_Ala hora de salida ya que todas sefueron eseto Frida que estaba acomodado cosas de su casillero escucho un ruido asi que decido investigar sigio el ruido que se encontraba el el salón de mata ensemomento ve al profe de mate y lo ve trasformandose en un demonio ella sale corriendo asi la tienda i k e a la tienda de artículos chonos y japonese_

_Pero alverla serada deside ir se _

_Ales 7 comenso un ensayo con su mandacon las siguientes canciones_

FRUITS CANDY

Tip Tap  
El amor es como una fruta,  
dulce y delicioso, no hay duda.  
Pronto mis días van a ser domingo.  
¡No te dejes vencer, amor!

Ya la lluvia acabó,  
así que salgamos a pasear.  
Jugando con la curiosidad  
como una goma de mascar.

El bello cielo azul  
se refleja una vez más.  
Lágrimas no hay en mi,  
se secaron ya por fin.

¡Ah! Juntos vamos caminando,  
a través de tristeza y felicidad.  
El brillo del sol nos guiará.  
Ah, ah, ah, ah.

Tip Tap  
Sigue teniendo dulces sueños.  
La alegría es como un caramelo.  
Por fin le diré "Adiós" al triste lunes.  
¡No te alejes de mi, ilusión!

Dale un toque de miel  
a aquella gran preocupación.  
Acompáñala con un poquito  
de ese delicioso té.

En la noche azul,  
las estrellas brillan ya;  
juegan con los ángeles  
que iluminan con su luz.

En un mundo tan colorido  
voy cantando una dulce y tierna canción.  
Continua en el cine la función.  
Ah, ah, ah, ah.

Tip Tal  
El amor es como una fruta,  
dulce y delicioso, no hay duda.  
Pronto mis días van a ser domingo.  
¡No te dejes vencer, amor!

(Instrumental)

Tip Tap  
Sigue teniendo dulces sueños,  
la alegría es como un caramelo.  
Por fin le diré "Adiós" al triste lunes.  
No te alejes de mi.

Tip Tap  
El amor es como una fruta,  
dulce y delicioso, no hay duda.  
Pronto mis días van a ser domingo  
¡No te dejes vencer, amor! MAGICAS ESPERANZAS

Quiero contar que esta es la historia más hermosa de todas

Yo sé que tú podrás mirar mejor y con atención

Por qué se ve que el cielo es azul y el sol alumbra tan fuerte

Porque verdes son los árboles que ves a tu alrededor

Si respiras hondo una vez y lo miras con el corazón

Ya no habrá palabras para explicar lo que es

puede ser el brillo de tu risa.

Porque, hoy voy a soñar con lo que vendrá

Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo

Aunque sea difícil de lograr quiero continuar

Porque yo siento que no hay nada que lo impida ya

Si te sientes mal deja de llorar

No hay nada más bello que ver tu sonrisa

Sólo al escuchar tu corazón poco a poco tú estarás mejor

Y sabrás todo lo que puedes tener.

Mira aquí hay todo lo que necesitas para tu vida

Sin más que hacer el mundo te dará mil cosas para ti

Ya ves que tú podrías descubrir tus Mágicas Esperanzas

Ellas siempre están ahi brillando para darte valor

Si lo veo con más claridad puedo ver lo que hay más allá

Imagino todo lo que creí entender

Y ahora sé que todo esto es de verdad...

Porque, no hay nada mejor que sentir tu amor

No quiero pensar que algún día termine

Porque ya no quiero nada más quiero aprovechar cada momento

Ya no quiero amar a nadie más

Si sientes temor yo estaré ahí

No pienses jamás que todo se ha caído

Porque tu sonrisa traerá cosas bellas y felicidad

Creeré en cada nuevo amanecer.

Hoy quiero sentir la libertad y decir con mucha claridad

que este amor que siento nadie me lo quitará

Quiero ver tu risa en cada despertar

Porque, hoy voy a soñar con lo que vendrá

Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo

No habrá nada que lo impedirá

Todo seguirá en mi camino el futuro con seguridad

Si te sientes mal deja de llorar

No hay nada más bello que ver tu sonrisa

este sentimiento es de verdad déjate llevar y abrázame

Nunca más sabrás lo que es la soledad.

MAYONAKA NO DOOR

1,2,3,4...

Secretamente

abro la puerta en silencio

me pongo los zapatos

en el viento de la noche.

Estoy un poco nerviosa

como adultos,junto a el

vamos¡

Arandano,zarzamora,frambuesa,fresa

arandano,zarzamora,frambuesa,fresa

Alegre,carrusel,patio temeroso y divertido

alegre,carrusel,patio temeroso y divertido.

El secreto del por que la luz de la luna brilla

un mundo que todavia no conocemos

desde ahora estare adelante tuyo que es lo que nos espera.

Estrella brillante decorandome con belleza

te dejare hacer lo que quieras

incluso si pasas de la medianoche quiero permanecer como cenicienta

oh por favor ,oh por favor ,oh puse un encanto

No es de extrañar que el camino esta siempre a pie

vamos¡

lollipop,tienda de dulces

menta gota, de chispas de chocolate...

lollipop,tienda de dulces

menta gota, de chispas de chocolate

Adorable niña solitaria

brillante muchacho flaco boogie

adorable niña solitaria

brillante muchacho flaco boogie.

Lanze una flecha con un echizo a tu corazon

desde ahora estare a tu lado

en un mundo para los dos.

Estrella brillante decorandome con belleza

y el amor crecera mas.

¿Quiero ser la cenicienta despues de la medianoche?

oh por favor,oh por favor, oh puse un encanto

Estrella brillante decorandome con belleza

te dejare hacer lo que quieras

incluso si pasa de medianoche quiero permanecer como cenicienta

oh por favor,oh por favor , oh puse un encanto.

Asi podremos seguir sosteniendo nuestras manos para siempre

oh por favor, oh por favor, oh puse un encanto.

GUAU¡

_Al teminar Frida se fue a su casa preocupada desidio traformase en brujita pero en ese istante apareció un demino hubo una larga batalla asta que Frida saco de su mano fuego y el demonio salió corriendo Frida se sorprendió y se fue _

_Muy lejos de ahí una sombra malvada veía con enojo la escena _

_Fin_


End file.
